


Full Circle

by Tsornin



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsornin/pseuds/Tsornin
Summary: Our favorite Gargoyles pairing. The adventure goes on.
Relationships: Goliath/Elisa Maza
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> **•* Please forgive any editorial errors. I am not an editor.

Chapter One: “...where you need to be”.

...•...

Collar turned up against the crisp fall breeze and hands tucked tight into her jacket pockets, Elisa Maze hurried towards the now familiar, unmarked door along the rear side of the massive skyscraper. The Eyrie Building loomed tall over the city, no longer the tallest in the world it was still a significant feature to the New York skyline. It also happened to be the current residence of her best friend.

She passed the thin silver band adorning her right wrist over the knob-less door and heard the little chirp before the door popped open. Giving it a gentle shoved, she escaped the cold and tucked into the small elegant lobby. The awaiting elevator opening as soon as she approached.

There was no button to press, this elevator only opened to the private residence.

It was after sunset, so Elisa had expected the doors to open to the usual cacophony of sounds from her clan and Xanotos family, but tonight the castle was silent.

She climbed to winding stone stairs to the castles' tallest turret, the most likely location for a gargoyle to be. It was a familiar climb if not still a little discerning. The view of the city from this vantage was breathtaking but also stated the unavoidable fact that she was standing in a castle literally in the clouds. The Maza’s had been a working-class family. That had meant vacations you could drive to and Friday dinners made from the accumulated leftovers of the week.  
This amount of wealth, the Xantaos' wealth made her uncomfortable.

The outdoor terraces were empty underneath the bright moonlight, which meant there was only one other place he might be.

...

She found him silhouetted by the library's mammoth fireplace, bathed in firelight gold, still as, well stone. He was bowed over the book he held in one hand, fully engrossed by his reading, looking for all the world like he had been carved from stone.  
At the sound of her boots against the cool marble floors, he raised his head in her direction and she felt the sudden ache from missing him. The location of the castle and her work schedule meant it wasn't possible to see him or the clan every night and she missed the proximity of them all over again.

"Elisa", he said in a warm greeting. The deep baritone of his voice cutting into the silence of the room, and she smiled broadly as she reached for the book he held. He relinquished it with a soft reciprocating smile, eyes warming as they took her in. She had intended to see what had captured his attention but at the brush of his hand, she gave the book a soft toss to the chair next to his and instead reached to wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself onto his lap, and leaning up to press a kiss to the strong, broad line of his jaw.

He purred his pleasure and gently stroked her hair while running an accompanying hand down the length of her leg and she sighed heavily against him.

“I missed you", she said, meaning it.

“And I you”, he replied. His voice a pleasant rumble beneath her ear.

“The castle is quiet”, she said. Wiggling to get closer.

“Mmm”, he mused, a hand playing with the ends of her hair. “The trio and Angela have gone to a concert in the park. Hudson has gone to see his friend Jeffrey Robbins and took Bronx with him. And Xanatos has left for a family vacation.” His careful annunciation of the last word proving he knew it’s meaning but had never partaken in the practice himself.

She sat up suddenly so she could see his face, “and you stayed behind to guard the castle. Alone.”

He smiled, revealing sharp canines that gleamed in the firelight.

She laughed, stretching to capture his mouth, while his hands went tight around her.

Having even a moment alone with him was few and far between but a whole evening was almost unheard of.

“You know,” she gasped as Goliaths's mouth began to move across her neck. “Kissing might not be a traditional gargoyle custom”, she said breathlessly. “But I haven’t noticed you having any problems with your”, his teeth closed carefully over her ear as she moaned, “technique”.

“Elisa, this library is filled will all kinds of books”, he said. Large hands coming to shape her waist like a corset. “And I have been provided with excellent tutelage.”

Elisa smiled reaching for his face when a blinding light soundlessly exploded from the middle of the room.

Goliath and Elisa reacted instantly. He pulled her with him, as he leaped backward off the chair, tucking her slightly behind him, wings wide as Elisa drew her gun.

Floating cross-legged some 5 feet above the ground was a young man, with startlingly white hair and large pointed ears. He was regarding them with a Cheshire grin.

“Sorry to ruin your playtime”, he cooed. “But I have a favor,” he said breaking into a full smile. “I promise to make it worth your while.”


End file.
